


Get in Here

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [11]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Get in Here

Sam groaned as he sat up. “I got in a fight.”

“ _Clearly_.” You sighed, sitting next to him. “About what? And with who?”

“You. And Hunter.” Your eyes went wide. “I told him he better not hurt you. The remark that he made pissed me off. He went to walk away, and I pulled him back. He made another comment, and next thing I know, we’re fighting.”

You furrowed your brows. “What the hell did he say?”

He sighed. “First that he wouldn’t hurt you, but you’d be screaming. Then that word around the locker room was you could give Ruby a run for her money or something.”

Your stomach fell. “Here I was thinking someone _actually_ liked me.” You shook your head. “Well, it’s a good thing I haven’t bought my dress yet.” Shrugging, you got up and walked out of your room to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Sam hated having to tell you that, but you deserved better. While he was waiting, his phone went off. Pulling it out, his jaw clenched. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of your room.

You jumped when you nearly ran into him. “Sam?” You asked, watching him rush down the stairs. “Bye then, I guess…” You sighed, turning to put the first aid kit away.

* * *

At dinner that night, you pushed your food around with your fork. Dean noticed this and sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m stupid, that’s all.” You shrugged.

“First of all, you’re _not_ stupid. Secondly- what caused your mood to drop?”

You pushed your food away. “I thought Hunter actually liked me. Turns out he just wanted to get in my pants.” Taking a sip of your drink, you shook your head. “And then Sam rushed out of here earlier without even saying good bye. Just ran past me, and out the door.”

“Go on. I’ll bring you up an ice cream sundae with Reese’s Pieces in a bit.” He smiled at you.

“Thanks, Dean.”

* * *

**Sam Winchester has logged off.**

Smiling, you shut your laptop and set it off to the side.

* * *

“Get in here.” You smiled at Sam.

Chuckling, he climbed through your window. “You _sure_ Dean’s not gonna come busting in here and make me leave?”

“He’s out on a date.” You shrugged. “Last minute movie type deal.”

“Good. Then he can’t bust me for this.” He smirked.

“For what?” You asked, confused.

His hand went to the back of your neck, gently pulling you forward until his lips were on yours. You were taken off guard for a moment before you kissed him back. Gripping his shirt, you had to be on your tip-toes to deepen the kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He smiled at you.

You chuckled. “Me, too.”

He kissed you gently again before saying anything else. “Be mine? You’re all I’ve thought about since my party. When I heard you were going to the dance with that dick, I wanted to kiss you right then.”

Your eyes met his. “You _just_ broke up with Ruby…” Being his second best wasn’t something you wanted.

“And I’ve never been more relieved. I took off because I was pissed that she cheated. _Not_ that it would cause us to break up.” He admitted.

Pulling him into another kiss, that was your answer. You wanted him, and only him. Backing up, your legs hit your bed, making the two of you fall. You laughed as he caught himself from crushing you. “As long as you’re mine.” You smiled.

“All yours.” His eyes lit up. “We won’t go faster than you’re comfortable with. I want to tell you that now.” He told you gently. 

You bit your lip, your eyes never leaving his. “What if I want to?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Want to _what_?”

Your heart was pounding in your chest as your hand moved to his cheek. Licking your lips, you smiled. “All of it.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

“Are you sure?” He was surprised.

“I’m more than sure, Sammy.”

His arm wrapped around your waist, moving you up your bed, his lips moving against yours. You pushed his coat from his shoulders, giggling as he had to sit back on his heels to get it all the way off. While you were nervous, having it be Sam as the man above you was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

“ _Son of a bitch_!” Dean was standing in your door way.

Groaning, you opened your eyes. “Morning, Dean.” You yawned, and then you realized that you and Sam were both still naked. His arm around your waist, and face buried in your back. “Um…”

He shook his head. “Wake his ass up. You have school.”

You watched as he stormed out, the door slamming. Oh, you were in for it that afternoon.


End file.
